


Angel or Devil

by LeviHeichou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, Human!Harry, M/M, demon!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHeichou/pseuds/LeviHeichou
Summary: Frankly, human behavior is nothing but predictable. A sequence of chemical reactions in the brain, followed by an action held suitable for the situation. They believe they are in charge when in reality, they are only marionettes dancing along the strings of a puppeteer. Their active consciousness never makes a decision. It´s only assessing and reacting in a way that has been proven to be successful in the past. Which is exactly what makes it predictable. BoringSo what is it about this specific human I find so captivating?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Angel or Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Darry shippers ^^
> 
> I thought I will try something new for once, so here is Demon!Draco und Human!Harry!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think and leave a comment with critic, recommendations or your general opinion. I really would love to know what you think.  
> And please, do let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you!

You see, there´s an awful lot the human mind doesn´t know. But humans, they don´t like not knowing. Oh – they despise it. Rather living the life of a liar ´til their inevitable, blissful death, than not understanding the truth.  
So, I guess it´s only human for him to try - searching for any kind of lie to live as the truth because quite frankly, some truths are better left unspoken than to deal with the resulting fallout of sanity. 

“Why do you have to be like this! Don´t pretend you don´t care, don´t pretend not to feel! Everyone who knows you, thinks you are cold hearted and uncapable of emotion! Hell, they think you are a bloody psychopath!”

His dark eyes were fixed on mine. Calculating. Evaluating. - Judging. Awaiting to see something which was simply not there. Humanity. Any response to indicate I care.  
Looking at me like I was an enigma ready to be decoded. I could see his mind working –trying to fit a piece into place which didn´t even belong to the same jigsaw puzzle. Amusing really. He was so desperate to come up with any kind of explanation - any kind of label.  
If only he could make use out of the mess und chaos caging my mind. 

“But you would love that, wouldn´t you? Letting everyone think you`re stone-cold and inhuman?”

There is no such thing as being human. Not for me. Being human would require a heart.

“Why”, he asked, but resignation soon bent his once straight posture. Something flashing over his face. Sadness. “I used to think you were an angel”

“So was Lucifer”, I say. “Yet it demands cruelty and malice to rule the dead and he was once the brightest of gods angels”

Grabbing his chin, I forced him to look me in the eye. “I once walked straight through hell with a smile. Even the devil didn´t want me” Slowly I ran my thumb over his lips:” Said there was no place for a wicked man like me – other than his throne. So, tell me. Am I an angel or the devil?”

Frankly, human behavior is nothing but predictable. A sequence of chemical reactions in the brain, followed by an action held suitable for the situation. Humans are odd, I must say. Believing in all kinds of trivial superstitions. Like free will for example. They think they are making decisions or taking actions based on their own morals, experience and consciousness. It is the latter that´s the most improbable. There is no such thing as free will. They believe they are in charge when in reality, they are only marionettes dancing along the strings of a puppeteer. Their active consciousness never makes a decision. It´s only assessing and reacting in a way that has been proven to be successful in the past. Which is exactly what makes it predictable. Boring.  
That´s why I shouldn´t be surprised by a reaction so – mundane.

\---------------

But let us start at the beginning, shall we?


End file.
